Ice Cream
by Christa21
Summary: Modus Akashi disore hari yang cerah khusus untuk Kurokonya tersayang.


**Ice Cream**

 **Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Modus Akashi disore hari yang cerah khusus untuk Kurokonya tersayang.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

Sepulang dari latihan basket, para generasi keajaiban mampir untuk membeli es krim seperti biasa. Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terus saja mengobrol untuk mengisi keheningan dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kurokocchi, seperti biasa selalu beli es krim vanilla, ssu! Apa Kurokocchi tidak bosan hanya beli rasa itu terus?" yang paling berisik diantara mereka –sebut saja dia Kise Ryouta- bertanya dengan heboh keseorang pemuda biru manis yang sibuk memakan es krimnya.

"Tidak, Kise _-kun_. Karena aku dan vanilla ibaratnya bayi kembar yang tidak bisa dipisahkan." Dijawab dengan wajah sedatar pantat panci. Mau tak mau Kise hanya bisa memasang senyum tak mengerti tentang penjabaran si bayangan mengenai ia dan vanilla.

"Seperti tidak tahu Tetsu saja. Dia,'kan maniak vanilla. Kau bodoh ya?" Aomine Daiki menyahut ogah-ogahan sebelum menggigit es krimnya dan membuat stiknya ke bak sampah.

"Kan aku hanya bertanya, _ssu_! Aominecchi menyebalkan! Dan aku tidak bodoh, yang bodoh iu Aominecchi!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya sebelum memfokuskan dirinya pada es krim coklat digenggaman.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau mau kupukul?!"

" _Mou_! Dai _-chan_! Jangan membuat malu dijalan!" Momoi Satsuki, si cantik bersurai merah muda mengomeli Aomine yang hanya diabaikan olehnya.

"Kise, Aomine, jangan berisik, _nandayo_! Kalian memalukan!" Midorima Shintaro ikut mengomel sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, namun lagi-lagi tak hiraukan oleh duo kopi susu. Dibelakangnya Murasakibara Atsushi sibuk dengan belanjaannya tanpa peduli pada apapun. Si biru yang awalnya menjadi perdebatan Aomine-Kise perlahan mundur tanpa ada yang menyadari.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau berjalan dibelakang? Bukankah tadi kau ada didepan bersama Ryouta dan Daiki?" Akashi Seijuuro bertanya sebagai kapten yang baik.

"Aomine- _kun_ dan Kise- _kun_ berisik." Kuroko menatap Kise dan Aomine yang sibuk bertengkar didepan sana dengan Midorima dan Momoi yang sibuk berusaha melerai mereka. Akashi tertawa pelan sebelum memusatkan fokusnya pada Kuroko dan es krimnya. Jilat, kulum, jilat, kulum. Terus saja begitu. Akashi sampai harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak membawa sosok itu kekamarnya dan kalian tahulah apa yang selanjutnya ingin ia lakukan.

"Es krimnya enak?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Um. Enak." Akashi kembali tertawa pelan, membuat Kuroko bingung.

"Tetsuya, bibirmu belepotan es krim." Tunjuk Akashi. Kuroko langsung berniat menghapusnya dengan tangan andai Akashi tidak dengan sigap menangkap tangannya.

"Aku saja." Katanya. Kuroko mengangguk tanpa menaruh kecurigaan apapun. Tak sadar bahwa Akashi tengah menyeringai.

Slurph!

Akashi menjilat sudut bibir Kuroko yang terdapat es krim dan sukses membuat wajah datar itu memerah semerah stroberi. Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian memasang wajah polos.

"Hm~ Es krimnya ternyata kalah manis dari wajah Tetsuya. Tetsuya seperti gula sih, bisa-bisa aku kena diabetes kalau terlalu lama melihat wajahmu." Akashi berceletuk ringan namun berdampak besar. Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah sebelum ia pingsan karena kepanasan dan berakhir jatuh kepelukan Akashi. Kisedai cengo serempak. Aomine dan Kise yang awalnya bertengkar diam, Midoroma menatap horror, Momoi yang sibuk memotret keduanya dengan wajah girang, dan Murasakibara yang menjatuhkan snacknya. Apa Akashi baru saja menggombal? Sepertinya akan ada tsunami besar hari ini.

" _Saa_ … _Minna-san_. Kurasa sebaiknya aku dan Tetsuya pulang duluan. Tanaka _-san_ sudah menjemput kami. Sampai jumpa." Akashi menggendong Kuroko _bridal style_ kealam mobil kemudian masuk dan meninggalkan Kisedai yang masih cengo.

"Semuanya, ayo pulang dan doakan keselamatan Kuroko, _nanodayo_." Ajak Midorima. Semua mengangguk kemudian pulang dalam hening.

 _"_ _Tetsu/-kun, Kuroko/cchi/-chin, semoga kau aman berada ditangan Akashi/-kun/cchi/-chin."_ Pikir mereka serempak.

.

.

-Fin-

A/N : Lagi-lagi hanya drabble, tolong maafkan saya . Dikarenakan saya akan ujian sebentar lagi, saya jadi sibuk dan tidak ada banyak waktu. Inipun curi-curi kesempatan buat ngetik. Maaf bila mengecewakan dan masih banyak kekurangan. Sebenarnya dapat ide ini pas lagi ngetik dua mc AkaKuro -tapi masih terhambat ditengah jalan-, duh pusing #tepar Maaf ya kalau saya suka curhat dadakan di a/n, hehe. Oh iya, untuk semua yang mereview AkaKuro saya yang pertama saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak ya^^ Saya senang sekali! Terakhir, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, semuanya^^ Terima kasih.


End file.
